Reflections: Trust and Betrayal
by EMiH
Summary: You think you know someone, then you realize you didn't dig deep enough to discover the whole truth. Trust, betrayal, lies, trickery. One can only handle so much before breaking. But what about misunderstandings? Read and Review! OMG CHAPTER 4! XD
1. Confusion: Misunderstandings

**A/N: My obsession for Gravitation has returned!! (hence the change of my Pen name. - - - I used to be known as InuYashaMoon- - - now known as Nittle Grasper Predilection. Couldn't help my sudden urge to change things a bit, muwahahahahaha.)**

**Right off the bat... this is my first 'Gravitation' fanfic. So readers, please be kind? ;; And because I simply live for drama and angst and tragedy, that is the direction this story is taking place. The events that will occur– it'll be my first time attempting such situations, and I hope I achieve them well enough for satisfaction.**

**Anyway! Enough of my yapping and onto the story!!__**

**_© __Maki Murakami_**

**_© __My story idea... you steal it.. I will hunt you down, flay you of your flesh, tear you limb from limb using a fork and feed your remains to my vicious demonic dog in my backyard. ::grins:: So don't steal it!_**

_**Warning– Rated R**_

_**Contains: Violence, strong language, extreme drama, suicidal situations possible, sexual situations, rape, adult situations– read at your own risk.**_

**_Track 1- Confusion: Misunderstandings_**

_"NA! Yuki!! It's not what you think!._

_Yuki!!_

_It's not what it looks like!_

_Yuki!! _

_It's not what you think!!"_

- - - - - - - - - -__

"Shit!" The angered blonde rose from the comforting sheets of his bed in a rapid motion, causing his already messy tresses to appear even worse. Each golden strand stuck this way and that, pieces looming over his stormy eyes. A trembling hand lifted to his head, gently rubbing his throbbing temples. He wasn't too happy, needless to say.

Those angered, cat-like golden orbs flickered wildly, radiating the bad mood he seemed to be in. The romance novelist snorted bitterly.

_"NA! Yuki! It's not what you think!"_

"Not what I think he says?" He questioned to himself softly in that soft yet cold tone of voice he had so easily adapted to. Removing his fingers from the side of his head, Yuki had the sudden urge to smoke a cigarette; and he did just that. Popping the nasty stick in between his luscious lips, lighting it with a sigh, he slipped away from the warmth of his bed.

"Not what I think..." The tall, slender man stood before a set of sliding glass doors, the transparent object granting his golden orbs permission to view the busy night life of Tokyo. Wisps of smoke rose above his head as he continued to puff away on his cigarette. Smoking soothed him so much, it brought his disturbed soul peace and serenity.

Though, if you gazed deeply into his cat-like orbs right now, you'll find a passive expression, oh yes. But you'll also be greeted with something else, an unusual emotion for the romance novelist to be displaying.

"Damn that annoying brat."

He muffled softly, the half way burnt stick falling from the grasp of his lips and crashing softly onto the ground. His ears had picked up a faint, painful, crying sound. Right away he recognized the voice. After hearing Shuichi cry so much the time he has been with him, how could he _not_ recognize the voice?

"Why is he here? What the hell gives him the idea that I'll allow him to stay here?!" The anger aroused within Yuki, growing deeper and more bitter.

Burying his hands within the pockets of his loose fitting pants, he shuffled along annoyingly throughout the halls of his large home. The sound of his socks muffled quietly along the wooden boards that filled nearly every room.

Once he reached the room Shuichi had 'claimed' his own, the romance novelist came to a sudden halt. His hand had reached for the door knob, but stopped dead in it's tracks. The limb trembled somewhat, the sound of the singer's voice echoing inside his head.

His cries, his painful and agonizing cries. Not once had Yuki heard such a horrible sound. It was unlike Shuichi– bearing so much anguish within his voice. But why? Why was _he_ crying in such a way? He was the one who caused the pain. _He_ was the one who had hurt Yuki. If so, why did he cry with such an hurtful voice?

Just as he was fixing to turn away, he heard his name called. Practically paralyzed, Yuki could not move as he listened further to the boy's words.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Y-Yuki... why.. why did this happen? Why did you have to show up at the recording studio? Damn it!! Why did you come?!" The pink haired boy slammed his fist against the boards of the floor, tears flying this way and that. His face was stained with streams of tears– and also, blood. Streaks of dry blood decorated his flesh, including his arms and legs.

His form was trembling immensely, his legs curled up into a small ball. Shuichi's heart pounded fiercely within his breast as he continued to mumble unknowingly hurtful words into the empty air.

"If you didn't come... then you wouldn't have seen that. You wouldn't have seen it Yuki..." His fist clenched tightly, so compressed that his nails drew blood. This of course caused the boy to wince. If only, if only his dear lover knew the truth of what had happened today, then things would be different. But Yuki didn't know, and which his high class of stubborn, what chances does Shuichi have of getting the blonde's attention? Slim to none– and slim just walked out the door.

"No.." A sickening feeling aroused in the young singer's gut. The simple thoughts of his dear lover hurt killed him, tore him to pieces inside.

The nausea was too great to handle. Rising to his shaky limbs, Shuichi placed a cupped hand over his mouth before stumbling towards the trash can.

When he stood back, he coughed somewhat into his hand. To his surprised eyes, a few drops of fresh was drizzled along his creamy skin.

"Y-Yuki..."

- - - - - - - - - -

"If only I didn't come. If only I wasn't there... that's all he has to say? If I didn't come.. I wouldn't have seen that." Yuki semi-mimicked, his legs walking him slowly back to his room. Once in the wide, open space, he shut the door behind him and made sure he locked it.

The romance novelist sat on the cold floor, his back pressed loosely against the wall. One leg was propped up into the air, his elbow resting against his knee as he provided support for his head. The other simply rested upon the ground, bent slightly towards his body.

That empty, almost lifeless expression caressed his handsome features. Another cigarette inserted in between those voluptuous lips of his.

Yuki's fingers were lost within the mess of his golden tresses, his head leaning against the support of his hand. It was a perfect position for the shitty mood he had fallen prey of.

"Damn it all. Damn that fucking brat. Damn everything."

A deeply grieving sigh left his slightly parted lips. Those cat-like orbs focused towards the suddenly very interesting ground. Each detail amongst the boards grabbed his attention, drifting his mind away from the incident that had occurred earlier that day.

"I need a break. I need to be alone... I want Shuichi gone."__

* * *

**A/N: Merely the beginning... yes, I know not much has occurred, and you're probably curious as to know what's going on between Yuki and Shuichi. Stick around for the next chapter and you'll witness everything. Things will gradually began to unfold, and the drama and angst will hit heavily.__**

_**Track 2: Recollections**_

_**See you soon.**_

_**NGP**_


	2. Recollections

**A/N: A new chapter, and the start of the story... well, sorta. :sweat: In order to understand the story, you have to know what happened between Yuki and Shuichi! So this chapter is merely a recollection of the day when everything happened– and I assure you, you will be stunned.**

_**Warning: Rated R– contains sexual content, strong language, rape, suicidal situations– read at your own risk.**_

**(I only say that so people know. The last thing I want is some reviewer bitching about how this and that went... It says it in the warning so don't say anything stupid!!! Alrighty then. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Oh.. and thank you for the reviews! Much loved! XD**

****

**Track 2: Recollections**

"Hiro! Don't push around any longer! We need to get this practice in!" The energetic, and quite anxious, pink haired boy hollered into the microphone, tripling the loudness of his already high-pitched voice. His dark purple eyes flickered wildly, an irritated expression quite present.

"I'm the one who's supposed to be messing around, not you! Get things together!" It's unusual for Shuichi to be so demanding. Only on certain days is he extremely hyper, really giddy, or down right serious. Something good must have happened last night, something exciting involving Yuki.

"Oiyee, Shuichi? Are you feeling alright?"

"Nani?" The lad questioned, gazing into the large emerald orbs belonging to Fujisaki. "You're too serious– not that I don't want your dedication, but it's unlike you."

The red headed responded for him. "He had a good night with Yuki, that's all. Can't you see it in his eyes? It's as plain as day." Hiro chuckled, nudging Shuichi's arm playfully. "Pretty busy, weren't ya?"

"Eh? Wh-what do you mean?! It was a night like every other! I simply slept at Yuki's house!" The poor boy. He was horrible at defending himself. The large sweat drop cascading down his cheek and his suddenly trembling form gave it away.

"Then explain the bags under your eyes? The sudden seriousness you never give us unless you and Yuki got busy the night before? Hm? I'm waiting for a legible answer." Both Suguru and Hiro were extremely interested in the singer's answer.

"I... I.." Shuichi slowly, slowly shrank towards the ground, his friend's forms seeming to tower over him. His forefingers tapped together innocently, his lower lip puckering out as he answered quietly.

"We were celebrating... that's all."

"Aha! Celebrating were ya? Celebrating what?!" Both band members seemed to question in unison.

"I... it's my business so bud out! I want to sing, so let's sing!" Shuichi protested, the sweat drop on the side of his head growing even larger.

Grabbing the microphone firmly, he pushed away all other thoughts and prepared to give it his best. Even the fact that his friends were trying to get information out of him no longer seemed to bother him. He wanted to sing, and that's it.

"It's time for _Bad Luck_!"

"Shuichi? You really are serious, aren't you?" Hiro moved slowly to the other side of his friend, a curious gleam flickering within his darkened orbs.

"Of course I am you dope! Why wouldn't- ouch!!" The singer gasped as Hiro's fist collided with his head. A large red bump formed, followed by streams of anime tears. "Wh-what'd I do?" He whined helplessly.

"Let's get started now!" Hiro sent a smirk towards Shuichi, acting as if nothing had even happened. Reaching for his guitar and placing the strap over his shoulder, he was ready.

"Nani..?" Shuichi sniffled, his lower lip pushed out in a pout.

"Come Shindou! You're the one who was so serious about playing, now let's begin!" Suguro took his place by his keyboard, stretching and popping his knuckles before positioning them above the keys.

"You want _Bad Luck_ to continue rising, do you not?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then let's go! Hiro!"

"1...2...3!" The music instantly began, all three working in unison as the famous band _Bad Luck_. Their goal was to someday pass _Nittle Grasper_, and at this rate with the support and what not they have been receiving, they would hit the mark faster than expected.

_"Don't Let me Down itsumo kobiteru dake_

_Cry for the sun nani mo mie yashinai_

_jibun no naka de dara ga sakebu_

_Blind Game Again kanari kimeteru Doll_

_todokanai yume naraitsu nugi suteru_

_Drastic Game a Game kanari kireteru Doll_

_itsuma demo kawara-"_

"SHINDOU!!!! Hands up!"

__A loud, thundering voice crashed into the room, sending all three band members against the wall in a heap of frightened flesh. Each one trembled, eyes wide as can be until they finally realized whom had crashed their practice session.

"Mr. K?"

"Shindou! Hands up!" The blonde continued, pulling his all time famous gun from his baby blue jacket. Holding the point right at the tip of Shuichi's nose. The poor kid, he was so frightened, his purple orbs couldn't widen anymore, followed with sudden paralysis.

"What's the meaning of this?! We were in the middle of practicing!" The cousin of Tohma blurted out, his fingers gliding along the keys of his keyboard.

"Hmmm...."

"M-M-M-M-M-M-Mr. K? Can... I have my nose back now?" The lad sweat dropped, his face still white as baby powder.

"You have passed the test!"

"Nani?" Question marks flashed above his, included with Hiro and Fujisaki. All three members gazed in sheer shock.

"And now, you come with me!" The mighty blonde 'sheathed' his weapon before reaching towards Suguro. Grasping the boy by the wrist, he walked out of the room.

"Nani?!? What did I do?! Where are you taking me?! Shindou-san!!! Hiro!!"

And before the two could even flinch, the screaming kid along with he scary band manager were out of sight.

"Oiyee."

"Hai."

Hiro and Shuichi blinked with wide eyes, sweat drops rolling down the sides of their heads.

"Well then! Since Fujisaki has been taken away to who know's where, I suppose we should call it a day and head on home! What do you say Shuichi? Plus.." The red head wandered over to the door, his guitar already packed and ready for departure. Resting his hand upon the handle, he smirked.

"Isn't there someone anxiously waiting your arrival?" He snickered.

"Eh? Hiro..." Shuichi's cheeks heated up somewhat, quickly shaking off the feeling moments later. "Yuki will be fine. It's not like he misses me or something. I'm the one who always misses him."

The guitarist was silent as he stood there, his hand still grasping the door. His wine red hair concealed his darkened orbs in a shadow, sweat rolling down his face.

"Na, Hiro? Do you think Yuki ever misses me? I mean, yeah he's a cold jerk most of the time, but the thought still lingers." Shuichi's head perked up when he received no response from his friend. "Na, Hiro? Hiro? Hhhiirrrroooo!!" Still no response.

Just as he was fixing to bash the band member on the head with the microphone cord, Hiro turned around. His eyes were still hidden, so the boy was unable to see the emotions within his face.

"Aiyee.. " Sweat dropping, Shuichi tossed the microphone aside, raising his hands in a defensive manner. Slowly stepping backwards as Hiro moved forward until there was no space left to go. His purple orbs widened somewhat as his friend continued on, finally stopping until he was but mere inches from Shindou's form.

"H-Hiro? Are you... ok?" Shuichi questioned, somewhat of a frightened feeling rising within his gut.

That's when he saw his eyes. Those darkened, unrecognizable eyes. They didn't belong to Hiro, they couldn't have! They seemed empty, yet at the same time they held a deep, deep desire within them– one that caused a nauseated feeling to arouse within Shuichi's gut.

"Hiro... that's enough with the games now! You're starting to frighten me!" He waved his hand in the air, a nervous chuckle escaping his lips. He didn't quite receive the response he was looking for.

"Games? Is that all I am to you Shuichi? A game?" The guitarist practically slammed his hand against the wall inches from Shuichi's head, silencing the boy instantly.

"Hiro..."

"Don't 'Hiro' me. I've had enough of listening to _your_ games. It's time things became serious." His free hand rested gently against Shuichi's chest, holding him quite firmly against the wall. His chocolate orbs flickered wildly, that deep desire surfacing even more.

"Nani..? What's going on Hiro?!" Shuichi gasped, his purple orbs filled with terror as his friend proceeded even closer. The way his hand was touching him, the look in his eyes, it frightened Shuichi to no end. The poor boy was trembling with fear. He didn't understand what the hell was going on!

"You know what's going on damn it. You fucking know what's going on Shuichi!" He silenced the singer, leaving behind a bitter sting.

"I listen to you day in and day out, always talking about how Yuki does this to you and how he fucking does that. Have you ever thought to yourself... I go give a fucking damn!! It's all nothing but shit to me Shuichi, and yet I continue to listen. Why? Because I'm your friend damn it! But you know what, I don't receive the same emotions in return. So now..." The red head gazed deeply into Shuichi's stunned, purple orbs. Almost a grin/devilish smirk caressed his features then.

"I will get the care and love I deserve from you." His fingers trailed softly along the boy's silky skin, stopping right over his lips and slipping his finger inside his mouth. "I will get every... bit.. of it Shuichi."

_'H-Hiro?! Wh-what's going on..? What's gotten into you?!?'_

"You're mine."

- - - - - - - - - -

"Will that be all for you sir?"

"Hai."

"That'll be $5.60 please."

The cashier was handed his money in exchange for a small bouquet of daisy's– Shuichi's favorite flower.

"You have a nice day sir!"

Giving a simple nod, the man carrying the flowers walked away, the wind ruffling his golden tresses.

"Oiyee, that man seems really familiar. If I'm not mistaking... is he that famous romance novelist? Eiri Yuki? Na... it couldn't be. Could it?"

_'Shuichi... you've worked hard. You deserve a break. As long as you don't screw around me and allow me to finish my work, I'll bring you home early.'_

The romance novelist thought calmly to himself, the bouquet of daisies still in hand as he wandered down the streets of Tokyo. His dark glasses concealed his cat-like orbs from the public, making it easier to travel unknown. His destination– Tohma's company, the recording studio, Shuichi.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Stop it Hiro!" The pink hair boy cried, terror clouding his eyes.

"Stop what? You know you like it." Hiro's hand skimmed down to Shuichi's lower waist, slipping beneath his shirt and rising back up. His other arm held the boy pinned tightly against a table, his form hovering over Shuichi's.

"You want more and more."

"No!! Get off!" Shuichi struggled and struggled, but to no avail. His friend was much stronger, and held him in a practically helpless position.

"Sorry, but I can't oblige to that. You see, I _want_ you Shuichi... and nothing is going to change that."

"N-nani..." His purple orbs widened immensely. What did he mean he _wanted_ him? What was going on with Hiro? Why was he acting so strange?!

"Yuki... Yuki.... YUKI!!!!"

"I want you to be quiet. I have heard enough!" Hiro pressed more firmly against Shuichi. Crashing his mouth against the singer's, he began to kiss him vigorously.

Shuichi fought, but stood no chance. He had no choice but to give in, otherwise he'd end up hurting himself or Hiro, and he couldn't do that.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Are you sure this is going to work Tachi?"

"Of course it will. I won't fail this time. I can't. Not after what Tohma did to me. He will pay severely for his crime."

"Tachi..."

"No more questions! We must simply let time past..."

- - - - - - - - - -

"A few more rooms. Fujisaki said that Shuichi was in the recording room with Hiro. They must be practicing still. That little brat, trying to get better when all he's doing is becoming worse. Him and his stupid lyrics. Zero talent."

Yuki mumbled softly to himself, his grip on the flowers tightening somewhat. This was his first time giving Shuichi a gift such as flowers. He could see it now in his head:

_"Oh Yuki!! You got me flowers!! I knew you cared, I knew it!"_

"Oh what a bother." The blonde sighed, finally reaching the room where Suguru had said they would be. Grasping the handle and turning the knob, the door opened.

All three pairs of eyes widened, now gazing at one another.

"Na! Yuki!!"

His cat-like orbs narrowed, his grasp on the flowers tightening once more. A sickening emotion washed over him like a typhoon, his heart picking up pace within his breast.

"It's not what you think!"

"Oh but it is." Hiro commented right after, crashing his mouth upon the singer's once more. He ceased all his words, directed his eyes back towards him.

"Shu... Shui..." Yuki began to mumble, but then grew dead silent. He wanted to leave, to get out of there. To go home, to get far away. He turned away and slammed the door, never noticing the hand that reached out for him, and the tears that fell unto the table.

Once outside, the romance novelist glanced towards his hand only to see the bouquet of flowers still there. "Damn it all. Damn it all to hell!!!" Throwing the flowers on the ground, he was off.

Yuki wanted to get away from Shuichi; he never wanted to see him again at this point. But why, why did it hurt so much to see Shuichi in someone else's arms? He was nothing but a damn annoying brat who only spoiled his work and ruined his days! So why was he so upset, so hurt?

Love. Though unknown to him, it was love– the love he held for the member of _Bad Luck_, the love he held for Shuichi. And now... now it was torn apart and crushed.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Why... why... WHY?!?" Shuichi cried out, trying desperately to push Hiro off of him. Finally, finally he had succeeded.

"Why would you do such a thing Hiro?!" Tears were now gushing from Shuichi's purple orbs. His fist held tightly in a ball as he rose to a sitting position on the table, his shirt lying upon the ground, along with Hiro's.

"Why would I do such a thing? I already told you Shuichi. I want you... and only you. I need you... now come to me." Before returning back to the boy, Hiro turned on the recording equipment. Their song, '_The Rage Beat'_ echoed loudly throughout the room, drowning out any sound that others may not want to hear.

"Come to me Shuichi. Become a part of me... I want you."

"No... Hiro.. please.." Shuichi pleaded, his form practically paralyzed from fear. Tears continued to glide down his silky skin, not only moistening his face but his bare, open chest as well. His hands were trembling, yet he did not move. He felt nauseous to his stomach, yet he did not move. He cried so much, his eyes burned and ached. He felt a bitter sting course throughout his body, and still he did not move.

"You're mine."

"Hiro..."

The guitarist grasped Shuichi firmly by the arms, forcing his form to the ground like some type of ragdoll. Once again his mouth pressed against Shuichi's lips painfully, kissing the boy vigorously. His free hand wandered along his bare chest, enjoying the delicate touch beneath his fingers.

"Mmmm.. isn't that nice Shuichi? Isn't it fun?" The singer didn't respond. His eyes gazed emptily, tears continuing to fall. He had tried to fight against Hiro, but to absolute no avail. He couldn't win, he had lost– and now he was there for the taking.

"Just a little bit more." Hiro's hand skimmed down Shuichi's side, moving along his thigh and then towards the inner part. He applied just enough pressure to cause his form to twitch, exactly what he wanted.

"You can't help but harden... I can feel it in you already." His hand continued further, his fingers dancing in a gentle manner over his friend's hardening member. "You can't help it, it's in your nature. Mmmm.. I feel it coming to. I must get closer."

Working with a few snaps of his wrist, Shuichi's pants were unbuttoned and pulled down, along with his boxers. Hiro's eyes flickered wildly as he eyed the boy up and down, taking in his delicate yet deliciously perfect form. "So perfect, so fragile, and all mine for the taking."

_'Yuki... help.. me..'_ Shuichi cried over and over within his mind, the words echoing endlessly. What was he to do? He had fallen prey to Hiro's grasp, and could no longer escape. At this rate, he knew what the outcome was to be. The simple thought caused more tears to gush from his purple orbs.

His friend, his very best friend in the whole wide world... a rapist.

"More..." Hiro crashed his mouth down upon Shuichi's once more. The boy fought desperately, at least attempting from his tongue entering. But that changed when Hiro added more pressure, both practically nude bodies against one another, flesh pressing firmly. A soft cry left Shuichi's lips, but nonetheless Hiro's probing tongue entered.

The poor boy continued to cry, that nauseating emotion arousing even more within his gut. Hiro's hand skimmed along Shuichi's satiny flesh, tweaking each nipple in a playful yet insanely rough manner. It hurt, oh how it hurt. But that pain was nothing compared to what was soon to come, and Shuichi knew that.

"Shuichi... we can be such a great couple you know? Leave Yuki behind.. and come with me..." Hiro's lips placed warm, sweet kisses along his neck, occasionally sucking and nipping at the flesh.

"N-never Hiro... I can't... I won't..."

"Demanding, now aren't we? I can help fix that." His hand slipped down to Shuichi's hardening member, grasping it tightly.

A sharp gasp left the boy's lips, followed by a cry for help. If only he could be heard... but Hiro had thought ahead, and played the music on a high level to drown out any sound.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Sakano-san? Have you heard lately from Tohma? He's been awfully quiet, totally unlike him." Fujisaki questioned softly, his emerald orbs flickering.

"Don't worry. Mr. Seguchi has simply been under a lot of stress and has taken a break. He's been spending quality time with Mika-san." The man winked, giving a playful smirk.

"Nasty! I don't need to hear about that Sakano-san!!" The boy pleaded, his nose wrinkled in disgust. "I'm only sixteen damn it!"

"Now, now Fujisaki, I was only teasing. But he his spending time with his wife– doing what, I have no clue. But nonetheless. Mr. K? Have you heard from him lately?"

"No, I have not. My mind is focused more on the production of the band then what some man is doing." The blonde spoke firmly, his eyes occasionally catching glances towards Suguro. Unless it was just him, something seemed to be bothering the boy.

"Mr. K! How dare you speak of Tohma in such a manner!" Sakano raced around the room, his arms flapping wildly. "If he heard you just now I would be dead! Dead, dead, dead! Oh the horror! The horror!!"

"Fujisaki? Does something bother you?" Mr. K took a seat next to the keyboard player, his blue orbs narrowing somewhat.

"Na..."

"Lie." And what no better way to fix a lie than to hold a gun up to the liar's face?

"Oiyee!! Okay, okay! I'll spill!"

Sakano-san continued running around the room in the same mindless state. What a bother.

"I can't help but feel that something's wrong with... with Shuichi. I don't know. I mean, I hear the music playing, so the two must be practicing, but still." Fujisak's emerald orbs lifted to the American, a worried expression visible.

"Don't worry about him. He'll be just fine. And they are practicing, for the music is loud and clear. So don't worry. Plus, you're worrying stirs up Mr. Wacko over there. He's so annoying." One shot was all it took to bring the hollering man down.

"Why meeeee?" Sakano cried pathetically.

"Can it. Remember, no worrying, alright Fujisaki?"

"Hai," Suguro responded almost nervously. _'But still... Shuichi... are you alright?'_

- - - - - - - - - -

"Help me!!!!!" Shuichi cried out loud in an agonizingly painful cry. His voice however was easily drowned out by the music. He hollered internally, but that was just as hopeless. No one would hear his internal pleas, absolutely no one.

The boy's eyes widened even more. Hiro's hands were quite busy, causing Shuichi's fingers to press firmly against the ground. His body, his very own body was betraying him as his lower half acted involuntarily. He was hardening more and more, and he couldn't stop himself.

"It's nice, isn't it?"

"No!!"

"Aww but it must be... do you want more?" Hiro smirked, placing his hands on each side of Shuichi's hips.

"Hiro please... I don't know what's gotten into you... but let me go!! It's me! Shuichi!! You're best friend!!! Damn it Hiro, stop it!!" But that only excited the guitarist even more.

"1... do you feel the softness? A new kind of allure..." His own member pressed softly against the tight hole, moistening the area for a semi-easier entrance. "2... the wetness.. It makes you long for more." He did just the same, this time draping the boy's legs over his shoulders.

Shuichi cried some more, tried to free his limbs, but at this point it was positively helpless. He could only scream and pray to God that someone hears him before it's too late.

"And 3... the entrance... something you must adore." Hiro's grasped tightened on Shuichi's legs, reared back, and thrusted himself forward for one hell of a rough entrance.

Shuichi gasped, so much pain his very breath was taken from him. White spots danced before his immensely widened eyes as his friend continued to thrust, faster and faster.

Soon after, a glass shattering cry escaped Shuichi's lips. He felt as if he was going to snap in half, as if he was being ripped apart from the inside. And actually, he was.

The thrusting became much easier for Hiro since Shuichi's insides were torn to bits and pieces in every spot. Blood, blood was pouring from the opened wounds as Hiro continued to thrust harder and harder. His hands hold on Shuichi's hips pushed his form closer to his own.

_'Why...? Why Hiro...? WHY?!?' _

Hiro let out a passionate scream before letting go inside the abused entrance of Shuichi. Collapsing on top of the trembling boy, he whispered softly. "I see now... you're innocence.. I have taken it from you? But what about Yuki? Should it... have been with... him?" The guitarist's voice slowly faded, his heavy breathing turning into soft, steadily moving breaths. His form was wet and sticky, his moist flesh pressing against Shuichi's.

The boy shook violently to remove Hiro's form from his own. His eyes never stopped the tears. They continued to fall over and over as he jumped to his feet. Oh it hurt, so bad. His insides, his broken virgin area all bruised and abused from his best friend.

"Hiro... what has happened to you?" Shuichi mumbled in between sobs, quickly putting his clothes on over his sticky, wet, bloody form. His hysterical cries never ceased as he opened the door to the studio, the loud music carrying on throughout the rest of the building.

Without a second thought, he ran. Shuichi ran as fast as he could until he was no longer in the building. He could still feel the blood seeping from his wounds, his abused entrance. The pain was unbearable, and the faster he ran, the more it hurt. But he had to get home, he had to get back to Yuki.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Tachi...?"

"And so it has begun." The member of ASK hurried quickly into the room Hiro was lying in, completely nude. In order for the plan to work, Aizawa had to clean up the mess and set the scene perfectly.

"Ma, Ken... help me." The other two members assisted the raven-haired man. They hated the feeling they were experiencing within their gut, but they had no choice. Failing to follow Tachi's orders could mean death.

Within moments, Hiro's form was cleaned up and dressed, now resting against a chair as if he had fallen asleep. The other two men rid the room of the horrid scent and wiped down the floor. Nothing could be left behind, not a single sign.

"Step one, complete. Let the games begin." Tachi smirked.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Did you hear that Sakano-san?!" Fujisaki jumped quickly to his feet, his emerald orbs widening. He could have sworn that he heard cries, followed by a slamming door. "I knew something was wrong!" Without hesitation, the boy raced out of the room, followed by Mr. K and the totally losing it Sakano-san.

Throwing open the door to the recording studio, Suguru came to a dead halt. The other two stopped shortly behind him, a questioning gleam flickering in their eyes. "Hiro's asleep. But where's Shuichi? Where'd he go?"

"Oiyee... nani? What do you mean where is Shuichi? He was just right... here?" A familiar voice rose from a chair, followed by a familiar form.

"Hiro? You're awake?"

"Yea... and I feel really strange. What the hell happened?" The red head questioned.

"Weren't you and Shuichi practicing together?"

"Were we? I don't know... I can't seem to remember. Man.." He grasped the side of his temples, massaging softly. "I have a killer headache... damn..."

"Hiro..."

Mr. K and Sakano-san simply remained behind Fujisaki. The two were quite confused, but Mr. K was suspicious.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Must... reach... Yuki..." Shuichi sobbed softly, deep gasps of breath leaving his lips. He was standing feet before the romance novelist's door. His body was so tired, blood staining his clothing and creamy skin. He ached terribly, he was nauseous. He wanted to be in the arms of Yuki.

"Yuki..." The incident earlier that day didn't even cross his mind then. He only wanted to be with Yuki right now, and nothing more.

"Yuki..." Shuichi's trembling hand grasped the door, slowly turning the knob and entering the home. His dazed purple orbs gazed around, Yuki no where to be found.

"Please... Yuki... I need you..." Another gasp left his lips. He couldn't hold on anymore. His body was on the edge, and now began to fall.

Stumbling painfully into his 'room,' the singer shut the door. Collapsing to the floor in a heap of aching, bloody, and teary flesh, Shuichi cried and cried. It was then he remembered– he remembered what Yuki had seen. "Oh Yuki...."

Standing outside, feet from the boy's room, Yuki had seen him enter the house, though his presence was unknown to Shuichi. His cat-like orbs were dazed somewhat, but he could easily see the blood and pain caused to the poor boy.

If he wasn't such a bastard, he would have done something to help, despite what happened that previous day. But the romance novelist simply turned away, growling softly to himself as he shut his own door.

* * *

**A/N: Surprising, ne? Well.. the whole factor that _Hiro_ was the one to rape Shuichi. But dun worry, I have a lot planned up my sleeve. And what of Yuki? And Tohma? And does Ryuichi play a role in this story? And what about Tachi? What's he up to? :grins: Muwahahahahaaa. And I know the answers. XD**

**And yes.. I attempted to do a chapter like this.. it's my very first ever having some sort of sexual intercourse, even if it is rape-- or involving nudity for that matter. So bare with me? :sweat: If it sucked... dun kill me! I tried. And reviews please! They're greatly appreciated. And feel free to share any ideas! XD**

_**Track 3: Amnesia?**_

_**See you soon!**_

_**NGP**_


	3. Splitting Hearts?

**A/N: I'm just going to stop putting the chapter titles at the end... I change them anyway... ::sweat drop:: I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm trying to update as often as I can.. But school is starting this Monday, so yea.**

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter! And thanks a lot for the reviews!! They're greatly appreciated. ::smiles::**

**Track 3: Splitting Hearts?**

"Kumagoro BEAM!!!!!!" The familiar pink bunny crashed head on into a purple vase, knocking it to the ground with a shatter. "Oiyee, Kumagoro broke the vase no da!"

Picking up the bunny again, the famous member of _Nittle Grasper_, Sakuma Ryuichi, continued with his little charade of defeating the items in his home.

"Kumagoro BEAM!!!!" This time it hit his t.v., though luckily it caused no damage.

"Oooooo! Let's go color Kumagoro! Color no da, color no da, color no da, color no da..." The man chanted over and over as he pranced through his home, his sapphire orbs glistening with bliss. That is, until the phone rang.

"Vroom!" He soared through the air, landing softly next to the ringing phone. Kumagoro picked up the item and he spoke into it.

"Kumagoro say hello no da! You must speak to-"

"Ry... Ryu... Ryuichi..."

"Shuichi-kun? You no want to talk to Kumagoro?"

"Ryu... Ryuichi..."

"Shuichi.." A serious expression graced Ryuichi's features then, a worried gleam flickering within his orbs. "Where are you?"

"Y-Yuki's..."

"I'll be right there..." -Click- He hung up the phone, his sapphire eyes narrowing somewhat. "What's happened to Shuichi?"

Grabbing Kumagoro, the singer rushed out of his home faster than you could say 'no da.'

- - - - - - - - - -

"Damn it... what's all of that fucking noise?" Yuki rubbed his head softly, an irritated sigh leaving his lips as someone banged and banged on the door. "What a maniac."

"OPEN UP!! OPEN THE DOOR!!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Quit your yapping before I seal your mouth shut for you!" The romance novelist treaded towards the door, turning the knob and pulling it open.

Unfortunately, Ryuichi was in the middle of an attempt to bust down the door. "SUPER KUMAGORO BEAM!!!!" The pink bunny smacked Yuki in the face, leaving behind a stinging sensation.

"What the hell do you... want?" The novelist was speaking to nothing but air; even the stupid rabbit was gone. His eyebrow twitched furiously, an irritated mark forming. "Fucking moron. Where'd he run off to?"

That's when he turned, catching a glimpse of the pink vanishing into 'Shuichi's' bedroom. "No way."

- - - - - - - - - -

"Shuichi-kun?" Ryuichi wandered in quietly, his favorite Kumagoro hanging almost lifelessly by his side. The sight before him was horrible.

The poor child was curled up into a small ball, his form leaning against the wall. He was trembling violently, as if he were an earthquake or something. Blood was caked all over his flesh, staining his clothing. Streaks of dried tears and newly falling ones decorated the boy's face.

"Oh Shuichi..." The singer slowly lowered to his knees, resting a hand softly against the boy's trembling form. For some unknown reason to Ryuichi, Shuichi flinched beneath his touch, in a manner as if saying don't you dare touch me.

"Shuichi-kun? What happened to you?" Kumagoro climbed steadily along Shuichi's back, sitting playfully on his shoulder. His arms were folded in front as he waited patiently. Unfortunately, patience is a skill Ryuichi lacks.

"Na, Shuichi..." He whined pathetically. "Kumagoro doesn't like to wait. Tell Kumagoro what happened?" The singer continued to plea, but received nothing from the boy.

Shuichi's eyes were flickering wildly, tears still falling from those beautiful orbs of his. His fingers twitched occasionally, his head starting to pound like crazy. Of course he cared about Ryuichi, but his whining was beginning to get on his nerves, beginning to anger him.

"Shuichi! Shuichi! Kumagoro feels hurt cause you won't tell him what happened!" The older sing was now running in circles around the room, holding the pink bunny in the air. "Shuichi!!! Shui-"

"I was raped."

The man stopped dead in his tracks, his sapphire orbs widening immensely, the pink bunny dropping to the ground.

"I was raped... by Hiro."

That's when he lost it. "WHAT?!?!?!!"

- - - - - - - - - -

Yuki was sitting on his couch, his legs crossed as he held a can of beer in his hand, a cigarette in the other. His cat-like eyes gazed angrily towards Shuichi's door, occasional mumbles escaping his luscious lips.

"Stupid fucking brat. Why the hell is that moron here?" He was referring to Ryuichi. "I hate them both. I want them both gone." Of course, words don't always speak the truth, but if you convince yourself that they are, there's not much that can be done.

Placing both feet upon the ground, the romance novelist leaned forward to stand up, but quickly found himself back on the couch when Ryuichi's voice rang throughout the home.

"What the hell?!" A few of his golden strands stood out above the others, his eyebrow twitching furiously. At that moment, his curiosity had risen. What were the two talking about that caused Ryuichi to call out? He wondered. "Must be something stupid."

Yuki rose to his feet, taking a few steps then stopping. "Do I really want to know?"

- - - - - - - - - -

"Shuichi... Hiro raped you?" The singer lowered to his knees beside Shuichi's form, his voice soft and gentle. He understood now why the boy had flinched from his touch previously.

The pink haired boy simply nodded, his purple orbs concealed beneath creamy eyelids. He felt so ashamed right now, so belittled. He had been raped, and not just by anyone. He was raped by his best friend! Of all people! One cannot fathom the extreme pain he must feel within– not only from the physical injuries, but emotional ones as well.

"Shuichi... I.. I don't know what to tell you.." At this moment, Ryuichi wanted so desperately to take the silent boy into his arms, to provide him comfort that no one else is seeming to do. But then again, there was that little voice within that prevented him from it. How would Shuichi react? He was just raped... would it be the best thing to do?

But to his shock and amazement, it was the younger boy who through himself into his arms, crying endlessly into his chest. "Shhh..." Ryuichi frowned deeply, resting a hand upon Shuichi's back and moving it in small, soothing gestures.

"Why did this have to happen? Why did he do such a thing? And WHY didn't Yuki stop him?!?" Those last words grabbed the singer's attention. "What do you mean by that? Was Yuki there? And he didn't stop him?! Eiri watched him rape you?!! What a fucking bastard! And he did nothing to stop it... nothing.."

Before Shuichi could protest against Ryuichi's words, the older male had risen to his feet, his fists tightening immensely. You could see that in his eyes, he was pissed.

- - - - - - - - - -

"What the hell are they talking about in there?" Yuki was now standing by the door, his golden orbs glaring angrily at the piece of wood. He heard his name mentioned, and he wanted to know why.

"Hm?" The writer stepped back abruptly. The door had been slammed open, Ryuichi in the door way. The rage flickering within his sapphire orbs was indescribable. He almost looked ready to kill.

"What the hell do you want? Can't you see I'm too damn busy to be listening to any of your crap?!"

"Why didn't you help?"

"What?" The blonde was confused now. What did he mean by why didn't he help?

"Shuichi... you left him." "Of course I fucking left him!"

"Why did you leave him all alone?! All alone with him?" Ryuichi took a step forward, his fists tightening. Yuki knew that he meant business.

"What else was I supposed to do? Stand around and watch that fucking brat make out with his stupid friend? I don't think so! I have much better things to do! Now.. If you don't mind, I'll be leaving." Yuki turned his back on Ryuichi, reaching into his pocket for a cigarette.

Standing near the doorway, Shuichi gazed upon the romance novelist, a look of anger, guilt, and sorrow flickering within those purple orbs of his. Yuki turned momentarily, noticing that Shuichi was watching him. His eyes narrowed in disgust.

"How cruel... you just walk away, and leave him alone... you don't deserve him. You need to rot in hell!" Ryuichi lunged forward, a sharp cry escaping his lips as he attempted to strike Yuki. However, the man was too fast and quickly countered, sending Ryuichi to the floor in a heap.

"Sakuma-san!!" Shuichi cried out from within the room, brushing past Yuki and dropping to his knees. He helped his idol to a sitting position, refusing to glance towards Yuki. He could feel the look he shot at him, and the last thing he wanted was to see it.

"Shuichi... I'm sorry.. I tried."

"Well you didn't try hard enough shit bag."

"Yuki!!" Shuichi hollered back, finally glancing the man in the eyes. That was a horrible mistake. The deadly glare his eyes held was terrifying. His very body was paralyzed. His purple eyes went wide.

"I expect you to be gone by the time I return Ryuichi. And you.. Shindou-san... to hell with you." With those harsh words spoken, the novelist turned away and approached his door, finally placing a cigarette in between his luscious lips.

"Yuki..." The boy pleaded softly, but was answered by a slamming door. His eyes filled with tears, streams of them cascading down his blood stained face. "He hates me.. Yuki hates me."

Ryuichi winced slightly, wiping the stream of blood from the crack of his lips. Blinking a couple of times, his eyes softened towards the young boy. "Don't worry Shuichi. I don't hate you..." He spoke softly, his fingers combing gently through Shuichi's pink tresses. Each strand slipped through his hands with ease.

"Ryuichi..." Shuichi whispered, resting his head against the man's chest. His form was shaking tremendously still, from both the pain and crying. The poor boy was experiencing nothing but misery. Ryuichi didn't know what to do.

"Ryuichi? Will Yuki come back?"

"Shhh..." He hushed the boy softly, both of his arms embracing him in a gentle, soothing manner. "Don't speak. Just relax."

"Relax... relax..." Shuichi grasped a handful of Ryuichi's white shirt, his eyes closing tightly as he attempted to relax. And without him quite realizing it, he fell into an unconscious state of slumber.

"I'll protect you Shindou-kun... I'll watch over you."

- - - - - - - - - -

_"Yuki!!"_

"Yuki... Yuki.. It's always Yuki... Why Yuki? What for Yuki? I'm fucking sick of it." The blonde growled bitterly, his hand crushing the cigarette bud against the tray. His cat-like orbs gazed dead ahead. He was standing on an overpass, the view before him breath taking. The wind ruffled his golden locks, embracing his form briefly before fleeing.

He was silent now, simply gazing with interest towards the ground. An unknown gleam flickered wildly within his eyes, followed by a mirror of sorrow. "... did I go too far?"

_"NA! Yuki! It's not what you think! Yuki!!"_

"No... of course not. I did what was fucking right. How can I be expected to care for someone when they betrayed me? And then he has the gull to help that other annoying bastard out. Wouldn't surprise me if they were fucking right now. Shuichi betrayed me once. Of course he'll do it again..." But the thought did more damage to him then he realized. Yuki was slowly, gradually falling apart inside without his knowledge. But soon enough, it will hit him, and hit him hard.

"Shindou..."

* * *

**A/N: Questions and more questions I'm willing to bet. ::sweat drop:: Guess you'll just have to get those answers in the following chapters. XD Hope you enjoyed this one! Yes, Ryuichi was OOC for some of it. Expect it.**

**Next chapter soon! And.. I KNOW this one is going to be:**

_**Track 4: Amnesia?**_

**But following this, I will no longer write the chapter's titles for following chapters, simply cause I continue to change them.**

**Please review! And stay tuned for more of Gravitation!**

_**NGP**_


	4. Amnesia

**A/N: OMG... it's been like... FOUR whole years since I have updated this story... oO;; I had started the fourth chapter not long after I posted the third one; however, I was in the process of transfering all of my written documents and what not to a laptop using a USB drive... and my retarded ass left the drive at college in the computer.. and sure enough, it was gone when I remembered about it. So yah... I lost SO much... everything was on that drive- music, videos, endless writings.. so after losing a nearly complete chapter of this story, I was like "to hell with it."**

**BUT! Somehow or another I got back into my little "_Gravitation_ phase." I reread the entire manga series (which kicks TOTAL major ass btw!!), I've been listening to the music, and I want to watch the anime and OVA, but I'm having a hard time with my internet right now. We just moved and all, lol. I want to get the new series that started (don't know when), the _Gravitation Ex_, or whatever it's called. =3**

**I'm probably going to rewrite the past three chapters. I have a few things I need to fix for sure. I wasn't accurate on a few of my details, and I need to change them. But then again, I might not... we'll have to see. As far as the whole OOC thing, yes, Ryuichi is still slightly out of character... at least, it seems that way to me... yah know? But I'll let you be the judge of that.**

**So yah... without further ado, I give you track four! Now... let's see how well I keep this up this time! ^^;**

_**Gravitation **_**and all characters belong to Maki Murakami!!**

**Track 4: Amnesia**

"Shuichi?" Ryuichi called out loudly, trying to reach the ears of the depressed singer. Shuichi had been locked in the bathroom for about three hours now, the shower running the entire time. The water must have been ice cold by now. But the singer still had yet to emerge. Ryuichi knew he was alright, for every now and then he would get somewhat of a response from the pink haired boy. But he had been in there long enough, and sulking even more over the whole situation was not going to get him anywhere.

"Shuichi-kun! It's time to come out now! Kumagoro made lunch for you, and if you don't hurry up and eat it, it will get cold! Kumagoro will cry if that happens… Shuichi-kun!!" His sapphire eyes flickered wildly as he gazed upon the unmoving door. Still nothing. "Shuichi-kun…"

Shuichi had stayed with Ryuichi overnight. Given the circumstances, and by judging Yuki's reaction to the whole thing, he figured it was best that Shuichi did not stay at the novelist's home. Besides, he was so infuriated with Yuki, he knew that he would pummel him to the ground the next time he saw him. The only thing Shuichi needed right now was caring arms to hold him, to comfort him, to tell him that everything was going to be okay. And Ryuichi had promised to do just that- as long as need be.

"Shuichi-kun, please open the door?" His eyes lit up when he heard the shuffling within water, a muffled sound from draining water, and fumbling foot steps towards the door. Slowly but surely, the knob turned, the door opened, and Shuichi was standing in the darkened presence of the doorway. "I'm sorry Ryuichi… I didn't mean to take so long." He sighed softly, his purple orbs puffy and pink, obviously from endless crying.

"I was just so filthy, and I couldn't seem to get the dirt off of my skin?" Ryuichi gazed questioningly towards the singer, watching quietly as he stepped further into the hallway. And the light from the dimly glowing lamps hit his flesh, and the truth of his prolonged period of time in the bathroom came to be.

Ryuichi's sapphire orbs were wide, staring with a terrifying expression at Shuichi's arms, legs, and chest. Cuts, scratches, scrapes… they were everywhere. His once creamy, satiny flesh was swollen, completely covered in abrasions. It was red. There had obviously been blood seeping through a majority of the wounds, but by this point the air had dried his skin and a thin layer of flesh had clotted the cuts. Regardless of blood or not, Shuichi looked absolutely horrible. It looked as if he had scrubbed his flesh with a wire sponge.

"I still feel so nasty, so vile… oh Ryuichi. How do I get myself clean?" He began to sob softly, slowly reaching towards the comforting arms of his idol. Ryuichi instantly took the boy into a loving embrace, sighing miserably as he tried to comfort him. "Not like this. Come with me, and we'll get you some fresh clothes. From there, lets get some food in your stomach and I'm sure you'll feel much better."

Shuichi's sobs gradually turned into small sniffles as he nodded towards Ryuichi. He rubbed his nose gently as he followed the singer into the guest bedroom- the room where he had slept last night. "Here, in this dresser you will find comfortable pants, and in the closet there are plenty of shirts. Just pick whatever you would like. I'll be downstairs waiting for you. And Shuichi?"

He directed his gaze towards the boy's tear stained face. It was so hard not to focus on the cuts and abrasions decorating his flesh everywhere else, but he needed to try and avoid the topic. He did not know what to say, where to even begin! So it was better left unsaid.

"Try and bring that charming smile of yours with you, alright? No need to frown all the time!" Ryuichi chuckled then, an oh so familiar face creeping its way up Shuichi's arm. "Kumagoro misses that smile! Smile for Kumagoro! Smile for Kumagoro Shuichi-kun!" The pink bunny rubbed softly against the boy's cheek, soothing purr-like sounds rumbling within Ryuichi's throat. "See? Kumagoro really does miss your smile!" And with a playful smirk, Ryuichi wandered out of the room and closed the door, giving the singer his space and time to change into comfortable clothing.

"Shuichi-kun…" He paused momentarily, his playful smile turning into a concerned frown. "What else can I do?" He sighed once more and then made his way into the dining room.

------------------

Shuichi stood there in the middle of the room, his moistened, pink tresses casting a dreary shadow over his pained purple eyes. Even Kumagoro's attempt to make him smile failed miserably. His lips didn't budge. The only emotion visible upon his handsome features was pain.

His best friend raped him, and his lover accused him of cheating before he could fully understand what was actually going on between the two men. Shuichi had lost the two people closest to him in a matter of minutes. And he was deathly afraid that he would never get them back.

"Yuki…" The name slipped past slightly parted lips as he shuffled towards the dresser. His arms were trembling as he dug through the clothes within the drawers. A few of the cuts had reopened and fresh crimson blood seeped through the wounds. He didn't flinch though, not one bit. His body was numb right now. He felt nothing. He probably could have lost a limb, and he wouldn't have cried in pain at all. The only aching he felt was the unbearable pain constantly throbbing within his heart. No pain could compare to that.

He finally pulled out a pair of dark plum colored boxers and a pair of matching cotton pants. He slipped them on with little to no effort, and then made his way to the closet. He pulled out a white muscle shirt and a large, white, baggy button-up shirt. Once he was fully clothed, only a few of his cuts could be seen on his upper torso. Everything else was concealed perfectly. Not that he cared though.

"Yuki…" His purple eyes glazed over with tears, his hands forming small fists at his side. Oh how it hurt. His heart was twisting in unending pain. "Yuki…" The whispered word turned into a soft sob, followed by heart-wrenching tears as he collapsed to his knees. There seemed to be no hope.

-----------------

-Ring- The ringing sound of a telephone vibrated through the empty walls of Eiri Yuki's home. -Ring- It continued to reach for every room, searching each one and proceeding to the next. -Ring- No one could be found. No Shuichi, no Yuki, nobody. -Ring-

An answering machine eventually picked up, a familiar voice echoing through the air for the thousandth time. "Shuichi! Shuichi! This is Hiro! I've been trying to get a hold of you, but you won't answer! Where are you? Fujisaki and I are getting worried. Would you just answer your damn phone already? Sheesh!" -Click-

Silence. It devoured the entire household once more. An eerie, dreadful, miserable silence covered every square inch. Still, no one was home.

-----------------

"Hiro?" Fujisaki's emerald eyes watched the guitarist closely. "I still can't get a hold of him. I don't understand why? He's really beginning to worry me, Suguru-san. Why would he just leave in the middle of a session, and suddenly now no one can reach him?" He ruffled his long tresses then, sighing heavily. "Damn it all! Where is Shuichi?"

The raven haired boy sighed softly. Something wasn't right here. Hiro was acting so strange about the whole situation. He swore up and down that he saw Shuichi flee from the studio in tears. How could Hiro not remember that? "I'm sure Shuichi is fine, Hiro. Don't stress yourself out too much, alright? We have a big gig coming up in a few days."

Hiro's chocolate eyes gazed towards the afternoon sky. He watched calmly as the clouds drifted through the blue seas around them. "I'm sure you're right. He's probably at a hotel with Yuki somewhere, wanting some _alone_ time… yah know?" His nose wrinkled up then, a 'gross' kind of expression caressing both of the boy's features.

"I don't need images of the two of them in my head, thank you very much. Those kind of things stay behind closed doors." Fujisaki shook his head in disgust. "Why don't we just go and grab a bite to eat? Maybe that will help clear your head a little bit?" Hiro shrugged, running his fingers through his long, brown tresses. "I suppose."

"It's settled then! Let's go get some tempura!" Before Hiro could protest, Fujisaki grabbed him by the arm and took off running down the street. He had to do anything to get Shuichi off of his mind right now. He still didn't fully understand the situation, and there were still so many questions that needed to be answered. But that could wait. They needed to clear their heads right now. They did have a big gig coming up, and he knew that Shuichi would come wandering around sooner or later.

-----------------

"Eh… nani?" Shuichi's large purple eyes gazed upon the plate of 'food' sitting before him. It was a black pile of mush. He reached for a fork and began poking at the unknown substance on his plate. A burnt smell drifted into each of his nostrils, causing a tear or two to form within his wide eyes. He glanced up at his idol; Ryuichi's face was glowing with pride, stars glimmering behind his radiating head.

"Erm… Sakuma-san…" "We'll take a bite together! Kumagoro will count down for us! Ready?" He dug his fork into the blackness, watching happily as Shuichi did the same. "Ok! 3… 2… 1…!"

Shuichi swallowed heavily, closing his eyes tightly as he placed his own fork into his mouth. His entire face instantly turned a deep shade of blue, goose bumps climbing up and down his skin as he struggled to swallow the food. _"Come on Shuichi, you can do it! Just swallow the food! You don't want to disappoint Sakuma-san, do you? Swallow it!"_ His fists were clenched by his side, tears pouring in streams from his eyes. Droplets of sweat were forming along his brow, a few slipping down the side of his face. _"Do it!!"_ And finally, after severe mental concentration and continuously working the muscles in his throat (attempting to swallow the bite), the substance slid down his throat.

He took in a few heavy breaths, sighing shortly afterwards. "Damn…" He glanced up towards Ryuichi, wondering how he was handling the food. His jaw dropped, and he couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter.

Ryuichi's face was white, white, WHITE. The fork was hanging from his mouth, his hand dangling lifelessly in the air as tears streamed from his own sapphire eyes. The poor singer. "Shu… Shuichi-kun…" The pink haired boy stopped laughing briefly, catching his breath as his idol's words slipped into his ears. "Eh?" Silence. The room became completely silent, the two boys staring at each other.

"BWUH-HAHAHA!" And the two burst into an endless fit of laughter. Tears flung from both pairs of eyes, both of their hands desperately clenching their sides. "That… th-that was horrible!!" "Haha, I.. I know it, r-right Shuichi-kun?? HAHA!" They crashed to the floor in a heap of laughing, human flesh. It was a sight to see, especially for Shuichi. To hear laughter coming from his lips was a miracle, given everything he had recently gone through.

About 30 minutes later, the two were sitting side by side, their backs against a wall. Their cheeks were so flushed, their clothes drenched in tears, their hair ruffled to no end. They were trying to catch their breath now, gradually calming down from their colossal laughter session. Shuichi ran his fingers through his ruffled locks, moving the strands of hair away from his eyes. He took in one final deep breath, a sigh slipping past his lips afterwards.

"Thank you, Sakuma-san. I… I needed that laugh. It's been awhile… since I have laughed like that…" The raven haired singer simply smiled as he placed a friendly hand on Shuichi's shoulder. "Anything for my Shuichi." Shuichi's purple eyes grew wide then, those four words resounding within his crowded mind. And then came the waterworks.

"My Shuichi! Yuki used to say that to me!!" His hands flew up to his face, concealing his crying eyes. "I miss Yuki!! I'll never see him again!" He continued to ball endlessly. Ryuichi's eyes were just as wide, a sweatdrop formed at the side of his face as he rubbed the back of his head. "Shuichi-kun, I'm sorry! I didn't mean-" "WAHHH!!" "I'm sorry! Shuichi!!" He waved his arms aimlessly and began to run around the room frantically in circles. It was a funny sight to see, unfortunately.

Shuichi suddenly reached out towards the singer, grabbing onto his form like a leech. Ryuichi's face softened, a slight frown caressing his lips as he took the crying boy caringly into his arms. "Oh Ryuichi. What have I done? What have I done to Yuki?" "Shuichi…" He sighed then. He didn't know what to say? He was at a loss of words for the entire situation. "It's okay. Everything will be okay." He ran his fingers lovingly through Shuichi's pink tresses, his other arm holding him closely, safely. The young boy tightened his grasp on his idol's shirt, burying his face deeper into his chest. It was so warm, so comforting. He didn't know what he would do if it wasn't for Ryuichi. He would probably be dead right now, his body floating somewhere in the middle of the ocean if his idol had never come to his rescue. He owed him everything right now, everything.

"Hey, Shuichi… why don't' we go and grab a bite to eat, seeing as Kumagoro burned our food and all." He had to blame the bunny. "Does that sound alright?" He listened quietly, waiting for some sort of sound to come from the boy's mouth. Nothing. "Shuichi?"

He reached down and grabbed both of Shuichi's arms, slowly lifting him up. His face cringed as he gazed upon his young friend. Shuichi's eyes were rolled into the back of his head, his mouth gaping open with drool pouring everywhere. "Ugh… eh… ooo…" Shuichi's ran his tongue along his lips, smacking them a few times before he crashed back against Ryuichi's chest. "Shu… SHUICHI!!"

Ryuichi cried out as he began to shake Shuichi… rather violently to be exact. "Shuichi-kun!! No!!! YOU CAN'T DIE ON ME!!!" He continued to shake Shuichi's body, not even noticing how wide the boy's eyes were now open. "Ryu-Ryu-Ryuichi!! I-I'm… n-not… D-DEAD!!" He suddenly stopped shaking the poor boy, gasping as he let him drop to the floor. Shuichi's face was full of swirls as he lied there helplessly. "Ugh… Sakuma-san… ugh…"

"Oops. Um… want to go eat now?" A cheesy grin spread from ear to ear as he rubbed the back of his head again. "Ugh…" Shuichi could only moan. "Let's go and get some tempura! Tempura! Tempura! Tempura!!"

An hour later, the two were walking side by side down the street, on their way to get some tempura. Shuichi's stomach was growling the entire time, anime tears pouring down his cheeks as they continued walking. "I'm… so… hungry…" He whined pathetically. Ryuichi could only laugh. "We'll be there shortly! Just a few more minutes!" He giggled like a little school girl as he pranced happily down the street. Shuichi sluggishly followed behind him.

"See! There is the place!" Shuichi groaned as he bumped into his idol's form, not paying any attention to where he was wandering. Rubbing his eyes wearily, he gazed towards the tempura food stand. It was like an outside bar. He blinked a few times, his vision slowly but surely becoming clear.

His entire body froze. His purple eyes were as wide as they could possibly be.

"Nah, Shuichi-kun! Let's-" Question marks danced above Ryuichi's head. "Shuichi?" That's when he looked.

Sitting at the bar was none other than Hiroshi Nakano, Shuichi's rapist. Fujisaki was right beside him, the two band members chatting away as if nothing had been going on. Ryuichi's eyes shifted their gaze to Shuichi. They softened tremendously as he witnessed the boy's pain once again.

Shuichi's body began to tremble. His flesh was pale and clammy, tears sliding their way down his white skin. Sweat seeped into the scrapes and cuts on his body, causing a stinging sensation to devour every part of him. He wanted to scream; he wanted to cry; he wanted to run away; he wanted to die.

Why was _he_ here? Of all people! Why did he have to be here? "Shuichi-kun… are you alright?" Ryuichi rested a hand on the boy's shoulder. His eyes widened when Shuichi's form jolted away from his gentle touch. But, he didn't blame him. He would have done the same if he were in the boy's shoes. "I… I… why is he… Sakuma-san…" His words came out as shaky sobs. The tears never ceased their endless falling.

"Hiro-kun? Are you even listening to me? What's going on? Hm?" Suguru blinked questioningly as he gazed towards his friend. Hiro was no longer looking towards his food, or the other boy, or anything else around him for that matter. His head was turned, and his eyes were fixed on Shuichi. His chocolate eyes were wide as the boy's terrified expression carved a permanent picture within his mind- within his heart.

"Hiro?" The keyboardist turned towards the direction of Hiro's unbreakable stare. "SHINDOU-SAN!!!" He instantly flew from his chair, and within a matter of seconds he was squeezing the very life out of the boy. "I was so worried about you! Where have you been??" His intense squeezing ceased when he felt the wet tears dripping onto his bare skin. He gently loosened his grip and pulled back, his worried eyes gazing into Shuichi's face. "What's… what's the matter?" He turned towards Ryuichi then, confusion written all over his face as the singer was focusing a harsh glare towards a certain someone.

"Shuichi?" The boy jumped in Suguru's arms, his body stepping backwards as he pried himself away from his friend. "What's going on?" Hiro's hand was reaching out towards the boy, concern embracing every part of his face. His eyes flickered with worry, with confusion.

"I suggest that you get away from here, Nakano-san." Both Fujisaki and Hiro turned towards Ryuichi. His raven hair was casting a shadow over his sapphire eyes. But if they could see the anger flaring within the sea of blue, their very blood would grow cold from fear. His cold tone of voice was harsh enough to send chills up their spines. "You have no place being here right now." He was trying to stay as calm as he possibly could.

Hiro looked back towards Shuichi. The boy looked so devastating. It made Hiro's heart cry from the very sight. "Shuichi…" He was ignoring every word that slipped past Ryuichi's lips. Hiro took another step forward, but his entire form became still when a pained cry sprang from his friend's lips.

"Don't! P-please…" Shuichi's hand formed a fist near his chest, his body taking another step back.

"Don't? Don't what?! What's going on Shuichi??" Hiro sprang forward, trying to grasp Shuichi by the arm. Instead, he found himself on the floor, gasping for air. Ryuichi's fist had collided with the guitarist's stomach, instantly sending him crashing to the ground.

"Sakuma-san!" Suguru cried out as he went to Hiro's side. He was so confused! He didn't understand any of what was going on. Did something really happen yesterday?

"I **told** you to get away! Now leave before I really get angry!" Ryuichi turned towards Shuichi, his eyes softening greatly as approached him. He wasn't sure if there was even a shred of peace left within the boy's weeping heart. His arms reached out, and he pulled Shuichi into a loving embrace.

Hiro could only watch in utter confusion. He had no idea what was going on. He had no idea why Shuichi was crying, why Ryuichi seemed to hate him right now, or why he was even holding his friend in such a delicate way. What had happened to him? He was his best friend. HE should be the one holding Shuichi. HE should be the one trying to take away whatever pain it was that ate away at the boy's very soul. It was HIS place, not Ryuichi's!

"Hiro-kun… we should get out of here. I will try calling Shuichi later. Maybe we can get an idea on what the hell is going on here." Hiro continued to watch, pain beginning to devour his own heart. "Alright." With Fujisaki's help, he rose to his feet and dusted off his clothing. Gazing towards his friend once more, he swallowed heavily and then spoke. "Shuichi. I don't know what it is that ails you… but I am here if you need anything. Please, do not hesitate to call me. I love you Shuichi, you know that."

As those last words drifted into his ears, Shuichi's purple eyes grew incredibly wide. He stepped back, breaking away from Ryuichi's gentle embrace. "No.." The word came out as a shaky whisper at first. He stared at Hiro, his eyes bearing a painful, yet piercing glare. The tears clouded his vision, and they continued to fall endlessly down his pale flesh. His lips trembled violently, his fists tightening even further as his whisper turned into a heart-shattering cry. "LIAR!!" The boy turned away from the three, tears springing from his eyes as he took off.

"Shuichi-kun!" Ryuichi called out for the boy, his sapphire eyes shooting a deadly glare towards Hiro before he began the pursuit. Hiro's eyes were wide, his mouth slightly open as the boy ran. "Liar?" He whispered softly. Fujisaki placed a hand on his shoulder then. "Don't worry Hiro. Everything will-"

All words, all thoughts became silent. Nothing. Not a sound. Time seemed to slow down, almost to a complete stop, but not quite. Hiro's eyes were wide. Fujisaki's eyes were wide. And not far ahead, Ryuichi's sapphire orbs were just as wide. His hand was outstretched, reaching desperately for Shuichi. But he didn't stop. He took one more step, the step that caused everything to grow still, the step that shattered everything within all three boy's hearts.

He paused only momentarily. His purple eyes shifted towards the car that was only inches away. He heard his name cried out, and that was it. Everything went black. Absolutely everything.

Ryuichi's heart stopped beating as the screeching tires filled his ears, as the vehicle struck the boy and sent his body hurdling to the ground about a hundred feet away.

Hiro couldn't breathe. As Shuichi crashed to the ground, his own life flashed before his eyes. Tears lined his eyes, and he was off. He collided into Ryuichi, but that didn't stop him. The pop-singer collapsed to the ground on impact, but nothing was said. He watched as Hiro continued to run.

The guitarist collapsed to his knees beside Shuichi's bloody body. It was everywhere. The crimson liquid stained everything, and it now covered his own body as he gently embraced the boy. "Shuichi…" He whispered softly. He heard Fujisaki's cry, soon followed by Ryuichi's. Tears were gushing from his eyes, his face buried into the boy's hair. "SHUICHI!!"

* * *

**A/N: So yah... lovely cliff-hanger, am I right??? =3 I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I will try to get the next one up as soon as I possibly can. After all, I do have a little boy and all... *smiles* Hehe, take care you guys and Happy Holidays!**

**_Track 5: Must Forget _**

**(yah, I know I said I wouldn't do that anymore... but it gives me more incentive to get the next chapter done, bwuhaha).  
**

**See you soon.**

**-EmiH  
**


End file.
